I Love My Brother but I love You more (ChanTao)
by kim kyusung
Summary: Wu Tao adalah namja yang sangat tergila-gila bahkan mengagumi sang kakak kandungnya sendiri yang bernama Wu Yi Fan(kris) Chanyeol adalah sahabat kris, sejak chanyeol kecil hingga ia beranjak dewasa chanyeol menyukai tao,tapi...tao mengalami brother complex terhadap kris, berhasilkah chanyeol menyembuhkan brother complex tao, dan membuat tao melihat dirinya/chapter 4 (END) update
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : I Love My Brother But I love You More

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Bromance (Brother Complex) Romance, Drama

Pairing : ChanTao (Chanyeol X Tao)

Cast : Chanyeol ,Tao, Kris

Other Cast menyusul di next chapter ^^

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics.

Rating : K/T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

Mianhae jika author suka bikin Tao dengan pairing lain ^^

Author suka semua shipper asal TAO yang jadi uke ya :D hehehhehe

HAPPY READING ^^

**Pengenalan Tokoh :**

**Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris**, berusia 19 tahun, murid kelas 3 SMA yang bersekolah di High School Star khusus sekolah khusus namja. Kris adalah seorang namja tinggi, berambut blonde, tubuh professional, banyak orang menganggap kris adalah model. Kris adalah kapten di klub basket memiliki otak jenius dimana setiap tahun dia menjadi murid dengan peringakt 1,dan kris memiliki FansClub sendiri di sekolahnya, dimata murid lain, kris sangat dingin, cuek, acuh dan memiliki tatapan menyeramkan tapi itulah pesona kris membuatnya terlihat sangat cool dan tampan.

Walaupun dari luar seperti itu sesungguhnya kris sangat menyayangi adiknya. Jika kau berani membuat sang adik lecet sedikit pun atau membuatnya menangis bersiaplah kau akan dikirim ke neraka olehnya.

**Wu Zi Tao a.k.a Tao**, berusia 18 tahun, adalah adik dari Kris, Tao murid kelas 2 SMA yang bersekolah sama dengan sang kakak di High School Star. Sang adik sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Karena, sejak orang tua mereka meninggal, mereka berdua hidup hanya berdua, di umur kris yang masih 15 tahun kris merawat tao dengan baik dan penuh kasih sayang.

Sehingga Tao menjadi seorang Brother Complex, dimana tao selalu mengagumi sang kakak, bahkan jika sang kakak bukan kakak kandungnya, Tao ingin menikah dengan sang kakak. Tao berbeda dengan kris, nilai akedemik tao sangat memperihatikan ,tapi nilai non akademik tao setara dengan sang kakak.

**Park Chanyeol a.k.a Happy Virus chanyeol**, berusia 19 tahun, murid kelas 3 SMA di High School Star, mendapatkan julukan Happy Virus karena chanyeol selalu ceria, membuat siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya akan ikut merasakan aura cerianya, berbeda dengan sahabatnya Kris. Jika kris mendapat julukan Prince Ice maka chanyeol mendapatkan julukan Prince Charming.

Chanyeol adalah teman masa kecil kris dan tao, diam-diam sejak kecil chanyeol menyukai tao. chanyeol juga tahu bahwa tao memiliki penyakit brother complex. Karena tidak ingin merusak tali persahabatan dengan tao ,chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya pada tao hingga mereka meranjak dewasa.

~I Love My Brother But I love You More~

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

DUG….

DUG….

DUG….

Terdengar suara pantulan bola basket, terlihat namja tinggi berambut blonde, berpakian kaos berlengan buntung sedang mendribble bola basket dilapangan. Dimana namja itu wajahnya di penuhi dengan peluh keringat, berlari kesana kemari menghindari lawan yang menghalangi dirinya memasukkan benda bulat itu ke dalam rings.

"Kyaaa~~~Kris, kereeen."

"Kris…Fighting."

Yah….namja yang sedang memainkan bola basket dengan menghindari lawan itu adalah kris. Namja popular di High School Star. Semua anak-anak di sekolah pasti mengenal kris, namja perfect yang terkenal dengan sebutan Prince Ice. Murid-murid yang sedang menonton kris bermain basket berteriak histeris, kris yang sedang bermain basket dengan wajah peluh keringat sangat sexy dan semakin tampan.

Di pinggir lapangan terlihat namja manis sedang berdiri membawa sebungkus cookies, menatap kris dengan tatapan mata berbinar-binar. Kris yang sedang bermain basket melihat namja manis itu langsung berhenti permainannya, dan memberikan bola basket kepada teman satu timnya. Perlahan dengan coolnya kris menghampiri namja manis itu dengan senyuman mautnya. Senyum ?

Yah…kris akan tersenyum hanya pada namja manis yang berdiri di hadapannya ini, namja manis itu pun tersenyum memberikan cookies buatannya kepada kris. Dan, belum sempat kris mengambil cookies itu sebuah tangan lain mengambil bungkusan cookies itu dan membukanya.

"Yak….Chanyeol hyung, berikan cookiesnya, itu untuk kris-ge."

Kesal namja manis itu kepada namja yang telah merebut cookies untuk kris secara sepihak, namja yang di panggil chanyeol hanya nyegir dan membuka bungkusan cookies itu ,mengambil satu keping cookies milik namja manis itu dan memakan cookiesnya.

"Ini Cookies apa Batu, keras sekaliiiii."

Ucap chanyeol dengan wajah herannya, berusaha mengigit cookies yang kerasnya seperti batu itu. Namja manis itu hanya berpout dan memasang wajah sedihnya. Kris yang melihat namja manis di hadapannya memasang wajah sedih langsung menjitak kepala chanyeol. PLETAAKKK…

"Appooo~~…kenapa kau menjitak ku kris."

Kris pun mengambil cookies namja manis itu dari tangan chanyeol, memakan satu dan tersenyum, mengatakan bahwa cookies yang dibuat sangat enak, kris pun berjanji akan menghabiskannya. Namja manis itu seketika langsung berubah wajahnya cerah, dan memeluk kris dengan erat.

"Gomawo…kris-ge, Saranghae~~."

Tanpa mereka sadari, banyak pasang mata memandang namja manis itu dengan pandangan sebal, marah, dan iri. Karena, namja manis itu akrab dengan kedua pangeran sekolah mereka.

"Siapa sih namja itu ?."

"Kau tidak tahu namja itu ?."

"Aniyo…memangnya siapa dia, sok akrab sekali."

"Dia adalah Wu Zi Tao adik dari kris."

Namja manis yang tadi kita lihat akrab dengan kris dan chanyeol adalah Tao adik kris. Chanyeol yang melihat tao memeluk kris langsung berwajah murung. Chanyeol pun merangkul kris ,membuat tao dan kris menjauh, chanyeol pun beralasan meminta kris melihat shoot chanyeol saat memasukkan bola ke dalam rings. Tao yang melihat chanyeol merebut perhatian kris terhadap dirinya langsung kesal.

"Chanyeol hyung, percuma latihan sesering apapun tidak akan bisa jadi sehebat kris-ge, jadi menyerah saja."

DEGH….ucapan tao sukses membuat chanyeol merasakan dada krisnya berdeyut, sakit. Tentu saja sakit, mendengar ucapan namja yang ia sukai sejak lama selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan kris. Tapi, bukan chanyeol namanya jika berwajah sedih. Dengan cengiran yang dipaksakan chanyeol mendorong kris untuk kembali ke lapangan.

"Kajja…kris hyung, kita latihan kembali. Tinggalkan saja namja brother complex ini."

Tao yang mendengar ucapan chanyeol langsung mendumel kesal. Bel pertanda masuk pun terdengar, tao langsung kembali ke kelas. Karena, hari ini ia harus ulangan matematika. Dimana akademik adalah kelemahannya. Benar saja, saat pulang sekolah tao berjalan dengan gontai, tao mendapatkan nilai 35 dimana ia di haruskan mengulang ujian lagi setelah pulang sekolah. Pihak sekolah pun memberi waktu untuk murid yang mengulang 20 menit untuk belajar.

"Bagaimana ini, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti…Huweeehh, kris ge, help me."

Tao yang berpikir mungkin kris belum pulang. Jadi, tao bisa meminta sang kakak untuk mengajarinya, dan tao bisa berduaan dengan sang kakak. Tao pun dengan wajah senang ke gedung olahraga. Terdengar suara langkah kaki dan dribble bola basket dari dalam gedung, tao yang melihat kaget ternyata orang yang sedang latihan menddrible bola basket di gedung olahraga hanya chanyeol seorang diri. Tao pun sadar akan ucapan tadi pagi dimana tao mengatakan bahwa chanyeol tidak akan bisa sehebat kris.

Tao pun terpana melihat chanyeol, ternyata kalau di lihat baik-baik chanyeol itu tidak kalah tampan oleh kris. Chanyeol yang melihat tao berdiri di ambang pintu gedung langsung melempar bola basket ke kepala tao dengan lemparan ringan.

"Yak…appo~~."

"Hahahhhaah…..salah sendiri, seperti orang bodoh saja, ada apa ke sini."

"Tao mencari kris-ge."

"Kris hyung sudah pulang."

"MWOOOO ? Kau pasti bohong chanyeol hyung."

Tao pun menjadi sedih, bagaiman ini tidak ada yang bisa mengajarkan tao matematika, padahal sebentar lagi ,tao harus ujian ulang. Chanyeol yang melihat tao mengenggam kertas langsung mengambil kertas itu begitu saja.

"Hahahahahah…..nilai apa ini, 35 dasar panda pabo.,,Hahahaha"

Tao yang melihat chanyeol tertawa mengejek, langsung menginjak kaki chanyeol, dan sukses membuat chanyeol langsung diam.

"Mau ku ajari."

Tao yang mendengar ucapan chanyeol langsung menatap tidak percaya, -benarkah chanyeol yang selalu menganggu dan mengejek ku ,menawarkan diri untuk mengajari ku ?- batin tao.

Chanyeol pun mengajari tao dengan baik,walaupun tao selalu menghitung dengan salah, tidak membuat chanyeol marah. Dari lubuk hati chanyeol ,merasa senang karena bisa berduaan dengan tao. Sedangkan tao sibuk menatap chanyeol, tao terpana melihat wajah serius chanyeol saat mengajari dirinya. Tao tidak pernah melihat wajah chanyeol sedang serius, yang tao tahu chanyeol selalu berwajah aneh dengan cengiran yang menampilkan gigi putihnya itu.

~I Love My Brother But I love You More~

Berkat chanyeol kemarin, tao berhasil mendapatkan nilai 80 dalam ujian matematikanya, tao saja tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan mendapatkan nilai seperti itu. Tao pun membuat cupcake sebagai tanda terima kasih tao kepada chanyeol.

Kini tao sedang mengintip anak-anak klub basket yang sedang latihan. Matanya mencari sosok namja tinggi, berambut coklat dengan cengiran khasnya. –Dia tidak ada di sini- batin tao. Chanyeol yang baru mengganti seragam basket, melihat tao dari kejauhan.

"Apa yang anak itu lakukan."

Gumam chanyeol, chanyeol pun berjalan mendekati tao, kini chanyeol berada di belakang tao dan langsung menepuk pundak tao. Tao yang kaget langsung berteriak.

"Chanyeol pabo, bikin kaget saja."

"Kau mencari kakak mu, eoh ?."

"Aniyooo."

Tao pun langsung memberikan cupcake yang di bungkus dengan plastic biru trasparan dengan pita berwarna kuning kepada chanyeol.

"Apa ini ?! Sampah." Ucap chanyeol dengan santai tanpa dosa, saat melihat bentuk rupa sosok cupcake yang terlihat tidak layak untuk di makan itu.

"Itu cupcake chanyeol hyung ! gomawo kemarin telah mengajari ku."

Ucapan tao sukses membuat wajah chanyeol memerah, ini pertama kalinya chanyeol menerima hadiah dari tao, walaupun pemberian cupcake yang terlihat tidak layak makan itu, tapi chanyeol senang, Perlahan chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tao, sedikit lagi….chanyeol dapat mencium bibir itu, dan…

WUUSSSHHH…tao langsung meninggalkan chanyeol begitu saja.

"KRIISSSS-GEEEE, INI UNTUK MUUU~~~."

Chanyeol yang melihat tao,menemui kris dengan langkah cepat hanya menghela nafasnya berat. Kini tao sedang memberikan cupcake ke mata berbinar-binar,

-Anak itu seperti punya radar saja, bisa mendektesi kedatangan kris- gumam chanyeol dalam hati.

"Kapan kau lulus dari Brother complex mu tao, dan melihat diri ku." Ucap chanyeol dengan suara lirih sambil memandang tao dari jauh.

NEXT/DELETE ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : I Love My Brother But I love You More

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Bromance (Brother Complex) Romance, Drama

Pairing : ChanTao (Chanyeol X Tao)

Cast : Chanyeol ,Tao, Kris

Other Cast menyusul di next chapter ^^

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics.

Rating : K/T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

**Note **: pengenalan Tokoh ada chapter 1 ^^

HAPPY READING ^^

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

~I Love My Brother But I love You More~

CIT…CIT….CIT….

Terdengar suara burung-burung yang bernyanyi di pagi hari. Sinar matahari masuk menembus celah-celah dari jendela kamar namja paling tampan di SMA High School Star di adalah Prince Ice.

"Eughh…."

Leguh kris merasakan sinar matahari menganggu tidur nyenyaknya, bukannya bangun kris pun semakin merapatkan selimutnya, menggulung dirinya kedalam selimut, Matanya enggan untuk terbuka walaupun hanya sedikit. Mata kris pun bergerak-gerak resah, kris merasakan seperti nafas seseorang yang menerpa wajahnya.

"WUAAAHHHH."

Kaget kris saat membuka matanya, bagaimana tidak kaget saat kau membuka mata bukannya pemandangan yang indah malah yang kau lihat adalah wajah tao yang sedang tersenyum, entah senyuman apa itu. Kris langsung bangun dari tidurnya, dan berdiri.

"YAK…TAO, KAU SELALU SAJA SEPERTI ITU, BIKIN GEGE KAGET SAJA."

"Hehehehe…Habis kris-ge saat tidur sangat tampan."

Setalah kris berteriak kepada tao sang adik kris pun berjalan ke kamar mandi, tao yang tiap pagi selalu dan akan selalu bangun pagi untuk berada di kamar kris, memandangi sosok sang kakak yang sedang tertidur sampai sang kakak terbangun, seperti saat yang tadi ia lakukan. Kris pernah bertanya kepada tao, kenapa tao suka sekali memandangi kris seperti tadi pagi, dan jawabannya akan selalu sama 'Habis kris-ge saat tidur sangat tampan.' Begitulah, sejak saat itu kris membiarkan tao terus-terusan melakukan hal itu.

CEKLEEEEKKKKK…..

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan sosok kris yang bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai selembar handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Tao yang masih berada di kamar kris, karena membereskan tempat tidur kris, menatap sang kakak dengan mata berbinar-binar, terkagum melihat otot-otot yang ada di tubuh kris. kris yang merasa di pandangi oleh sang adik dengan tatapan aneh langsung menatap tao.

"Dasar tao mesum."

"Yak….Aniyo."

BRAKKKK…..

Pintu kamar kris dibanting oleh tao dengan kerasnya, kris yang sudah tahu pasti sekarang wajah tao sedang memerah dengan hebat, hanya bisa tertawa. Kris yang sudah rapi memakai seragam sekolah, menuju meja belajarnya, mengambil tas sekolahnya dan keluar kamar. Saat melewati kamar tao, kris mengetuk pintu kamar tao.

"Kalau sudah selesai, cepat turun kebawah arraso."

"NDEEE…KRIS-GE."

Setelah kris mendengar teriakan tao dari dalam kamar, kris pun turun kebawah menaruh tasnya di meja makan, berjalan kearah dapur memeriksa bahan makanan di kulkas untuk dibuat sarapan pagi. Kris memasak ? tentu saja, sejak 4 tahun lalu dimana orang tua mereka meninggal, kris jadi harus belajar memasak untuk tao, untung saja orang tua mereka memiliki tabungan yang bisa membiayai sekolah tao dan kris hingga mereka nanti bisa melanjutkan ke universitas.

Kris yang sudah ahli dalam urusan dapur, bergerak membuat sarapan dengan lincahnya. Sarapan pagi pun siap, kris menata sarapannya dengan sangat baik, nasi goreng jumbo dan segelas susu coklat untuk tao dan dirinya hanya memakan sandwich dan segelas susu putih.

TAP…

TAP…

TAP…

Tao pun turun dengan menenteng tas dan beberapa buku yang sepertinya sudah tidak muat lagi di taruh didalam tas miliknya. Sama dengan kris, tao menaruh tas dan bukunya di samping tas milik kris.

"Makan lah, dan habiskan arraso ?."

"Baik ge."

Mereka berdua pun makan dengan tenang, tao yang sudah selesai makan mengambil piring kosong kris dan dirinya untuk di cuci, jika kris mengurusi soal makan maka tao mengurusi soal rumah. Selesai dengan cuci piringnya, kris dan tao berangkat bersama ke sekolah.

"Wah….lihat, Wu bersaudara…kris sangat tampan."

"Seandainya anak ku kris, pasti aku sangat bahagia."

"Aku ingin menjodohkan anak ku dengan kris."

Berbagai ucapan-ucapan yang hampir selalu sama , jika tao berangkat sekolah dengan kris . Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa sang adik tidak suka ajhumma-ahjumma yang tinggal di dekat rumahnya membicarakan sang kakak. Kris yang melihat tao mempoutkan bibirnya, hanya tertawa renyah.

"Jangan dengarkan, sini gege bantu bawakan bukunya."

Tao yang mendengar langsung berubah ceria, 'lucky' pikir tao. Dan, tao pun berjalan ke sekolah dengan bersenandung menyanyikan lagu. Namja yang tidak kalah tinggi oleh KrisTao bersaudara pun datang mengayuh sepedanya dari arah belakang kris dan tao dia adalah chanyeol.

"Yoo..whats up kris."

Sapa chanyeol dengan memberikan high five-nya, kris pun membalas high five-nya chanyeol, perlahan chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya menyamai jalan KrisTao bersaudara. Tao yang sudah selesai bersenandung, kaget melihat sisi kiri kakaknya ada chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti kami."

"Siapa yang megikuti ? Aku kan juga di sekolah di SMA High School Star dasar panda pabo."

Tao yang dikatain oleh chanyeol hanya mendumel tidak jelas, tao pun mengajak kris untuk jalan lebih cepat. Tentu saja chanyeol dapat mengikutinya dengan mudah dengan menggunakan sepedanya. Disepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah tidak henti-hentinya chanyeol dan tao adu mulut.

~I Love My Brother But I love You More~

-Lapangan Basket-

"Kris oper sini."

"Shoot bolanya kriiissss."

"Yess~~ kau memang bintang lapangan kris.

"Baiklah…kita sudahi latihannya, yang lain boleh pulang."

Sepertinya anak –anak basket sudah selesai latihan untuk pertandingan yang akan mereka ikuti sebulan lagi. Kris yang menjabat sebagi kapten ,pulang lebih lama karena harus memeriksa kondisi lapangan dan bola basket yang ada di gudang lapangan. Dan, tentunya wakil kapten yaitu chanyeol setia menemani kris. Mereka berdua kini berada di ruang ganti tim basket, kris yang sedang duduk di bangku panjang meluruskan kakinya, sedangkan chanyeol sedang memasukkan baju latihannya kedalam tas.

"Yeolli, kau menyukai adik ku kan ?."

Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba ditanya oleh kris, hanya dapat diam tanpa kata-kata. Chanyeol pun duduk disamping kris, apakah perasaan suka chanyeol begitu jelas dimata kris ? padahal selama ini chanyeol sudah menutupinya dalam-dalam. Kris yang tidak mendapatkan respon dari chanyeol langsung berdiri, menenteng tasnya.

"Kalau kau memang menyukai adik ku Zi Tao, katakanlah padanya…kau tahu kan tao itu tidak peka."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu kepada chanyeol,kris pun keluar dari ruang ganti. Berjalan kearah kelas tao untuk menjemput sang adik pulang bersama. Teriak demi teriakan saat kris melewati koridor kelas 2 pun bergema. Kini sampailah kris di depan kelas tao membukanya dan ….."Tao ,kajja kita pulang."

"Kyaaaaa~~~~Krissss."

"Prince ice …"

"Krissss sunbae."

Kelas tao menjadi ribut, ketika kris datang menjemput. Kris dengan tampang cueknya masuk ke kelas tao, menggandeng tangan tao dan lagi-lagi murid-murid di kelas menjerit ketika pangeran sekolah mereka menggandeng tao, sedangkan tao hanya menundukkan kepalannya menyembunyikan wajah yang merah merona.

"Tao kita supermarket nde, snack dirumah habis."

Di supermarket pun tao langsung menjelajahi rak-rak makanan yang ingin ia beli, kris yang melihat hanya bisa mengikuti arah perginya tao, hampir semua makanan snack di beli oleh tao. Dan, kris hanya bisa pasrah saat berada di kasir melihat nominal harga yang harus ia keluarkan. Kris membawa kantong besar di tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya sedangkan tao sedang menikmati es krim pandanya dengan nikmat. Menyusuri jalan dengan perlahan menuju rumah.

"Tao boleh gege katakana sesuatu ?."

"Hemm."

"Bukan lah hati dan mata mu,lihat lah ada seseorang yang sedang menunggu mu ?."

"Nuguseyo ge ?."

Kris pun hanya berjalan meninggalkan tao yang sedang terbengong, dan bertanya-tanya pada dirinya. siapa yang dimaksud kris, tentu saja chanyeol hanya saja tao yang masih terjangkit brother complex belum menyadarinya. Tao pun mengejar kris yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya di depan sana.

~I Love My Brother But I love You More~

.

.

"Yeoboseo, hyung."

"…."

"Hari minggu besok mau tidak menemani tao pergi."

"….."

"Aniyo, kita bertemu di halte bus jam 10 nde."

"….."

"Kau menelfon siapa ?."

Tao yang baru saja habis menelfon chanyeol langsung kaget saat kris sudah duduk di kasurnya. Tao yang tidak ingin memberitahu kris, akhirnya berbohong bahwa yang ia telfon adalah teman satu kelasnya. Kris pun percaya apa yang dikatakan tao, Wu brother pun sekarang sedang belajar bersama, kris yang tiap malam sehabis mereka makan malam selalu mengajari tao tentang pelajaran di sekolah, kris tahu adiknya sangat lemah di nilai akademik. Tao yang di ajarkan oleh sang kakak hanya dapat memandangi sosok kris saat dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Jangan pandangin gege terus tao, kerjakan soal yang gege berikan."

"Hheheheh…habis kris ge saat sedang belajar sangat tampan."

Kris pun hanya menghela nafasnya, lagi-lagi tao brother complex-nya kambuh.

-Hari minggu-

"Yeolli kau mau kemana ? rapi sekali."

Chanyeol yang ditanya oleh eomma-nya hanya menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Hari ini chanyeol akan kencan dengan tao itu menurut chanyeol. Sehingga, hari ini chanyeol terlihat lebih keren dan tampan padahal hanya memakai kemeja biru dan jeas hitam yang pas dengan kaki panjangnya. Setelah berpamitan dengan eomma-nya ,chanyeol pun berjalan ke halte bus, diperjalanan chanyeol selalu membayangkan hal-hal apa saja yang nanti ia lakukan dengan tao ,mulai dari bergandengan tangan, makan berdua, mengambil foto selca berdua, memandangi matahari terbenam, berpelukan hingga berciuman.

"Tunggu, berciuman ? kau cari mati chanyeol ."

Chanyeol pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang jauh-jauh hal itu dari pikiran. Chanyeol tidak ingin masuk rumah sakit gara-gara di pukuli kris sampai mati, karena telah mencium adik kesayangannya tao. Tidak butuh waktu lama chanyeol sudah dapat melihat halte bus, setengah berlari chanyeol menuju halte bus. Chanyeol tidak ingin tao menunggu terlalu lama.

"Yoooo…what's up tao."

Sapa chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya, tentu saja dibalas dengan tatapan malas oleh tao, tao pun langsung menarik tangan kiri chanyeol untuk menaiki bus yang telah tiba, chanyeol yang tangannya di pegang oleh tao hanya menatap tangannya yang di pegang terus-terusan oleh tao. Tao yang sadar mengandeng chanyeol langsung menghempasnya, dan memalingkan muka tao ke sisi yang lain. 'Aish…kenapa aku jadi gugup' batin tao, chanyeol yang tangan dihemaps tao berubah menjadi murung.

Chanyeol dan tao kini sampai di salah satu mall, lagi-lagi tao menarik tangan kanan chanyeol dengan se-enaknnya, hingga kini mereka berhenti di toko aksesoris yang menjual kalung, cincin, gelang dan anting. Chanyeol yang bingung di ajak tao ke toko aksesoris akhirnya bertanya.

"Untuk apa kita ke sini tao ?."

"Aku ingin membelikan kris-ge kalung, hari ini kan kris-ge ulang tahun."

Chanyeol yang sadar ternyata tao mengajaknya pergi bukan untuk berkencan melainkan menemani tao untuk membeli kado untuk kris. 'Dasar chanyeol pabo, kau terlalu berharap' gumam chanyeol dalam hati. Tao yang sibuk memilih kalung untuk kris, akhirnya menemukan kalung yang cocok untuk kris. sebuah kalung dengan bandul naga yang sedang melebarkan sayapnya -.-) Chanyeol yang melihat tao mengambil kalung dengan bandul seperti itu, mengambilnya.

"Yak…yeolli hyung kembalikan."

"Pilihan mu jelek sekali, kalung ini ga cocok dengan kris, pilih yang lain."

"Aniyo…pokonya aku ingin membeli yang ini."

"Dasar panda pabo."

"Yeolli hyung beda dengan kris-ge, yeollie hyung jahat selalu mengatai ku."

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan selalu di banding-bandingkan oleh tao sejak kecil hingga sekarang menjadi kesal, chanyeol pun memberikan kalung yang tadi ia ambil dari tao ke kasir, membayarnya.

"Chanyeol adalah chanyeol bukan kris, mianhae."

Chanyeol pun melewati tao begitu saja setelah mengatakan unek-uneknya selama ini kepada tao, tao yang mendenggar perkataan chanyeol menjadi benci, bukan benci karena kalung yang ingin di hadiahi oleh kris di ambil oleh chanyeol. Tapi, entah kenapa tao merasakan dadanya sakit, tao benci jika chanyeol bersikap dingin padanya. Dengan langkah gontai tao berjalan pulang, setelah membeli kalung yang lain dan kue, tao memutuskan untuk pulang. Sesampainya dirumah tao langsung menyiapkan kue yang sudah ia beli tadi di meja, sejak tao pulang dari mall, kris berada dikamarnya belajar untuk ujian masuk universitas bergensi di korea, memasangkan lilin untuk kris-ge dan menyalakannya, perlahan tao menaiki tangga menuju kamar kris.

~I Love My Brother But I love You More~

.

.

CEKLEEEEKKK….

"Saengil chukhae hamnida kris-ge~~~."

Ucap tao saat memasuki kamar kris yang sedang belajar dimeja belajarnya, kris yang mendapatkan kejutan, kaget ternyata tao mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Tao pun menghampiri kris menyuruh kris meniup kue ulang tahunnya.

"Make a wish kris ge."

"Nde…gege berharap dongsaeng yang paling gege sayang ini terlepas dari brother complex-nya dan mendapatkan seseorang yang akan membuatnya bahagia. Fuuuhhh~~~."

Tao yang mendengar permohonan kris hanya mempoutkan bibirnya 5cm, lilin sudah di tiup tao meletakan kue itu di meja kris, merogoh saku celanan tao dan memberikan kotak segi empat dengan kertas kado panda.

"Ini untuk kris-ge, sebenarnya tao ingin membelikan hadiah yang lebih bagus."

"Sudahlah…barang apapun itu asal dari tao pasti gege terima."

Kris pun menerima hadiah dari tao dan mengusap-usap surai rambut hitam tao, tao yang senang ternyata kris tidak marah hanya dapat tersenyum manis menikmati perlakuan kris. Tanpa sengaja kalung yang di pakai kris keluar menampilkan kalung berbandul naga yang sedang melebarkan sayapnya -.-).

'bukan kah itu kalung yang sama yang ingin tao beli' batin tao dalam hati.

"Kris-ge kalung itu ?."

"Eh ! oh…ini saat gege sedang berjalan-jalan di mall gege melihatnya, karena bagus gege beli saja."

"Apakah saat membeli itu ada yeolli hyung."

"Nde, ada ko…waeyo ?."

Sekarang sudah jelas, kenapa chanyeol melarang tao untuk membeli kalung tadi di mall. Ternyata chanyeol tahu kris memiliki kalung yang tao ingin beli tadi, rasa bersalah pun muncul di hati tao tidak seharusnya tao berkata hal yang kejam pada chanyeol. Tao pun meminta izin kepada kris untuk keluar menuju rumah chanyeol untuk meminta maaf, namun baru sampai pagar rumah tao, chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan pagar tao.

"Ini aku ini mengembalikan kalung tao."

"Aniyo…tao sudah tidak butuh, mianhae tadi tao sudah berkata kasar pada yeolli hyung."

"Gweachana tao."

"Mulai sekarang, kita jangan bertengkar lagi nde, kita berteman baik."

"Aniyo…"

"Waeyo yeollie hyung."

"Sadar dong namja brother complex."

"…."

Tao pun menjadi murung dan sedih karna perkataan chanyeol, chanyeol yang melihat wajah sedih tao membuat dadanya bergemuruh hebat. 'Harus ku katakan sekarang' batin chanyeol. Dengan hati yang mantab chanyeol mengucapkan 2 kalimat yang dari dulu hingga sekarang sangat susah ia ucapkan.

"Saranghae Tao."

Tao yang mendengar kaget, jadi selama ini dan orang yang kris-ge maksud adalah chanyeol.

DEGH..DEGH…DEGH…DEGH…

tiba-tiba dada kiri tao berdegup dengan cepat membuat tao tidak bisa berbicara. Chanyeol yang melihat tao diam saja, mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi tao, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat kris di belakang tao dengan tatapan –apa yang mau kau lakukan chanyeol- dan chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan tao. Tao yang sadar melihat chanyeol pergi menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Yak…apa-apa itu, padahal Tao belum menjawabnya."

"Jawab apa ?."

"Kris-ge, ii-itu…..aniyo."

Tao pun langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya dikamar, tidak habis-habisnya tao selalu terbayang wajah chanyeol yang menyatakan perasaannya tadi. Sungguh tao tidak menyangka bahwa teman sejak kecilnya itu menyimpan perasaan padanya.

"Nado….yeollie hyung"

TBC

DON'T FORGET REVIEW

Ternyata ada yang tertarik sama FF chantao nde ^^ kirain engga ada, hehehhee

Semoga suka, dan semoga yang baca ga bingung ._. mian kalau di ff ada typo :p

Balasan review chapter 1 :

**KT in the house** : nde..ini udah lanjut, pairing ChanTao susah ? yg bener o,O

Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^ mianhae updatenya lama *hug+kissue*

**Lee EunSeok** : uwooohhh…..nemu tao uke shipper ^o^ bahagiaaanya, hehehhee…. Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^ mianhae updatenya lama *hug+kissue*

**Aiiu d'freaky :** ahhahaha….suka sama KrisTao, HunTao, Kaito dan sekarang ChanTao…tao uke shipper ini jangan2 ,hayooooo :3 Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^ mianhae updatenya lama *hug+kissue*

**Hye Rin Shin** : kita sehati emang saeng, Uke tao shipper ^o^/ nde…nanti bakal ada FF KaiTao, tunggu aja tgl lauching ff ya *halaaah* Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^ mianhae updatenya lama *hug+kissue*

**Ru-ie :** nde, kris tahu kalau tao brother complex tapi kris menganggapnya biasa aja, kris di siksa maybe next chapter , hehehehe, nde gomawo buat saran dan kritiknya …membangun ^o^9 Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^ mianhae updatenya lama *hug+kissue*

**Ayulopetyas11 :** aniyooo…bakal ada banyak konflik ko nanti *author demem bgt bikin ff penuh dengan konflik ._.* jinjja ? kamu brother complex juga ? aigoooo….berrti oppa mu tampan nde XD Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^ mianhae updatenya lama *hug+kissue*

**Park seung ri :** wahh…crack pair shipper nde ^^ Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^ mianhae updatenya lama *hug+kissue*

**Putchan :** ini udah lanjut ^^ udah ga kibar-kibar banner di namsan tower lagi, eoh ?

Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^ mianhae updatenya lama *hug+kissue*

**Han Nae Li :** hahahah….girang amat ya liat ChanTao ,ikut seneng jadinya…hehehehhe

Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^ mianhae updatenya lama *hug+kissue*

**Ajib4ff :**eon ikut2 aja deh, Uke Tao shipper terus Yesung uke shipper *plak* eon masalah ide cerita yang eon kasih ke aku di FF sebelah itu saeng ga ngerti, jelasin dong…add fb saeng nde, biar saeng bisa bahas langsung, Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^ mianhae updatenya lama *hug+kissue*

**Dini Kusuma :** suka chantao ,syukur deh ^^ Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^ mianhae updatenya lama *hug+kissue*

**ZiTao99 :** nde, Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^ mianhae updatenya lama *hug+kissue*

**Uchiha Aira :** suka ff ChanTao, syukurr deh senang dengernya ^^ Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^ mianhae updatenya lama *hug+kissue*

**TaoHyun Addict :** yang keren ff eoh ? author ya engg ._. Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^ mianhae updatenya lama *hug+kissue*

**Onix hangel :** nde….biasa kalau chapter 1 itu pasti cacat abis alurnya -.-"

Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^ mianhae updatenya lama *hug+kissue*

**Nurul Fajrianti :** bahasanya saeng diam-diam menghayutkan -.-" saeng juga diem-deim demen NC padahal masih di bawah umur *plak* Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^ mianhae updatenya lama *hug+kissue*

**Desypramitha2 :** hahahahah….kris di bekep, ikuttaaaan (^.^)/Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^ mianhae updatenya lama *hug+kissue*


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : I Love My Brother But I love You More

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Bromance (Brother Complex) Romance, Drama

Pairing : ChanTao (Chanyeol X Tao)

Cast : Chanyeol ,Tao, Kris

Other Cast menyusul di next chapter ^^

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics.

Rating : K/T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

**Note **: pengenalan Tokoh ada chapter 1 ^^

HAPPY READING ^^

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

~I Love My Brother But I love You More~

Atap sekolah, tempat yang sangat cocok untuk murid yang sedang membolos pelajaran, tidur atau hanya sekedar menikmati hembusan angin saja, terlihat dua namja yang tingginya hampir sama dan berwajah tampan sedang menatap satu sama lain, mereka adalah Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Jauhi Tao !."

Mendengar perkataan Kris yang terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman, membuat Chanyeol berjulukan Prince Charming di SMA High School Star menjadi bingung.

"Apa maksud mu ?."

BUGGHH…..

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kris mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke dinding pembatas pagar atap sekolah, menarik kerah seragam sekolah Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak suka. Chanyeol yang tertahan di dinding berusaha melepaskan eratan tangan Kris yang membuat lehernya sakit.

"Jangan dekati adik ku."

Kini chanyeol tahu, penyebab Kris seperti ini ternyata dan tidak bukan adalah karena Tao. 'Apa Kris mendengar pernyataan cinta ku ke Tao semalam ' batin Chanyeol. Dengan tenaga penuh Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Kris ,sehingga tubuh Kris menjauh dari Chanyeol. Dengan santainya Chanyeol merapikan seragam sekolahnya yang sudah dibuat kusut oleh Kris.

"Jadi, seperti inikah ancaman yang kau lakukan kepada namja yang mendekati Tao, Kakak yang sangat licik, mengancam namja yang selama ini mencintai adiknya, sehingga adiknya akan terus memperhatikan sang kakak."

Kris yang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol hanya dapat memandang Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Kesal tentu saja, tapi Kris tidak dapat membalas kata-kata Chanyeol,yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar, selama ini murid-murid yang menyukai adiknya yaitu Tao akan Kris ancam agar tidak mendekati Tao lagi, Kris tidak ingin sang adik berbagi cintanya dengan namja lain. Kris tidak mau dengan Tao bersama namja lain, Tao akan menangis dan menderita.

"Aku tidak butuh pujian mu Yeollie, yang jelas jauhi Tao."

TAP….

TAP….

TAP….

"Kita bertanding."

Kris yang tadinya sedang berjalan untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol, langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Diputarnya tubuh Kris hingga kini Kris menghadap kearah Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri dengan melipat tangannya didada.

"Kita bertanding basket dalam pekan olahraga ini, Jika aku menjadi juara 1 kau harus membiarkan ku memiliki Tao. Tapi, jika kau menjadi juara 1 aku Park Chanyeol akan menyerah tentang Tao. Ottokeh ? ."

Kris yang mendengar tantangan Chanyeol ,langsung ber-smirk dan tertawa tanpa suara. Apakah Chanyeol lupa siapa Kris ? Kris yang notabennya kapten di klub basket memiliki otak jenius dimana setiap tahun dia menjadi murid dengan peringakt 1,dan Kris memiliki FansClub sendiri di sekolahnya, ditantang oleh Chanyeol dan tantangannya adalah basket.

"Tanpa bertanding pun sudah ketahuan hasilnya Yeollie."

Chanyeol pun langsung menatap Kris dengan tatapan penuh tekad, sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu, Chanyeol tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Kris apalagi dalam hal basket. Tapi, ini satu-satunya cara, Chanyeol yang menjabat sebagai wakil tim basket sadar, menantang kapten adalah tindakan terbodoh. Tapi, kembali kepada tekadnya yaitu menyakinkan Tao bahwa Chanyeol bisa mengalahkan Kris walaupun hanya mimpi, tapi Chanyeol percaya dengan Cinta yang ia punya pasti bisa mengalahkan Kris.

"Baiklah….terserah kau saja Yeollie, 2 minggu lagi kita lihat kau atau aku yang akan menang."

Kris pun kini pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol diatap se-orang diri, Chanyeol yang mendnegar suara langkah kaki Kris yang sudah tidak ada yang menandankan Kris sudah menjauh dari atap Chanyeol pun langsung menatap langit.

"CHANYEOOOLL PABOOOO…."

Teriak Chanyeol frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya asal, berjalan dengan gontai dan menyenderkan badannya di dinding, menunduk lesu.

"Kenapa aku menantang Kris tanding Basket, harusnya aku menantang Kris balap sepeda saja."

Ucap Chanyeol yang merutuki kebodohan dirinya karena terlalu semangat, Chanyeol menantang Kris dimana Kris sudah dipastikan sangat ahli dalam bidang itu yaitu Basket. Tidak mau berlama-lama meratapi kebodohannya, Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap langit biru, membayangkan Tao yang sedang tersenyum senang sambil memeluk dirinya karena Chanyeol memenangkan battle itu. 'Baiklah…aku tidak akan kalah, Hwaiting Chanyeol' gumam Chanyeol dalam hati menyemangati dirinya.

~I Love My Brother But I love You More~

.

.

"Haaah…..sampai sekarang Tao belum bertemu Yeollie hyung."

Keluh Tao karena saat datang ke-sekolah sampai Tao pulang sekolah tidak melihat Chanyeol. Tunggu ? Biasanya kan Tao akan selalu mencari Kris, tapi kenapa sekarang malah mencari Chanyeol. Ah…sepertinya akibat pernyataan cinta Chanyeol semalam sudah mengalihkan dunia Tao. Dengan langkah lesu Tao berjalan keluar gedung sekolah ,melewati samping lapangan yang dipagari oleh kawat yang tidak terlalu tinggi dimana anak Basket biasanya akan latihan.

DUG…DUG…DUG…SHACK

"Kyaaa~~~ Chanyeol cool."

"Yeollie….My princeee~~."

Sepertinya Tao beruntung ,karena saat ini dilapangan basket Chanyeol sedang bermain basket se-orang diri. Tao yang mendengar banyak murid-murid berteriak histeris melihat Chanyeol akhirnya ikut menonton diluar pagar. 'Ternyata Chanyeol hyung popular, aku baru tahu' Batin Tao saat melihat Chanyeol yang sedang bermain basket dengan fans-fans yang meneriaki namanya. Tanpa Tao sadari Chanyeol menghampiri Tao yang sedang terkagum melihat sosok Chanyeol diluar pagar.

"Hei…panda pabo apa liha-lihat."

BLUSH….seketika wajah Tao berubah menjadi merah, karena Tao ketahuan oleh Chanyeol sedang memandang dirinya. Dengan alasan yang tidak jelas Tao menyangkal, kini Chanyeol menjauh dari Tao ,Tao yang melihat Chanyeol menjauh hanya menatap punggung Chanyeol dengan kecewa. Namun, tiba-tiba Chanyeol berbalik dan berlari dengan cepat ke-arah Tao, menaiki pagar kawat itu dan melompat keluar.

"Yak…Yeollie hyung kau mengagetkan ku."

Ucap Tao yang terkaget saat Chanyeol yang berhasil melewati pagar kawat itu. Chanyeol yang melihat expressi Tao hanya tertawa, sungguh wajah Tao sangat buruk saat sedang terkaget. Tao yang melihat Chanyeol tertawa langsung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengerjai dirinya.

"Kajja…ku traktir kau es krim."

Tanpa persetujuan Tao, Chanyeol menarik tangan Tao untuk menjauh meninggalkan sekolah. Fans-fans Chanyeol yang melihat pangerannya pergi dengan Tao hanya dapat berteriak tidak terima. Kini Chanyeol sedang mengantar Tao pulang ke rumah. Chanyeol tidak bosan-bosannya memandang wajah Tao dari samping yang sedang memakan es krim vanilla dengan topping saus strawberry-nya. Menurut Chanyeol saat ini Tao yang sedang memakan es krim terlihat seperti bocah ber-umur 7 tahun. Walaupun Chanyeol sudah menyatakan cinta pada Tao kemarin dan Tao belum menjawabnya, tapi bagi Chanyeol itu bukan masalah.

"Aku akan mengalahkan Kris dan menjadi juara 1."

Tao yang sedang asik memakan es krimn-nya menghentikan aktivitasnya saat Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba mengenggam tangan kiri Tao yang saat itu sedang Free(?), memiringkan sebelah kepalanya dengan tangan kanan yang memegang es krim dengan imut-nya. Sungguh Tao saat ini sangat sangat sangat imut dimata Chanyeol. 'Tenang lah Chanyeol…Tahan dirimu.' Matra Chanyeol yang memantrai dirinya sendiri agar tidak memeluk Tao yang sedang ber-pose imut.

"Maksud mu apa Yeollie hyung ?."

"Aku menantang Kris bertanding basket dan aku akan menjadi juara 1."

"Hahahhaa…Dasar Yeollie hyung, mana mungkin bisa menang dari Kris-ge, eoh."

Chanyeol pun mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di pergelangan tangan kanan Tao, membuat Tao merasakan sakit akibat Chanyeol. Berapa kali pun Tao memberontak, Chanyeol tidak melepaskan tangan Tao. Menatap tajam bola mata legam milik Tao, sehingga mereka berdua bisa saling menatap manik satu sama lain.

"Dengar kan aku Tao ! Jika aku kalah dari Kris ,Aku akan menyerah tentang dirimu."

JEDEEERRR…

Saat Tao mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, Tao se-akan tersambar petir. Perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya pada Tao, Tao kini hanya dapat tertunduk 'Menyerah ? Itu berarti yeollie akan berhenti menyukai ku' air mata yang entah kapan akan keluar kini terbendung di pelupuk mata Tao. Tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat dirinya menangis, Tao pun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol ,melihat Tao yang tiba-tiba pergi membuat Chanyeol berinisiatif mengejar Tao. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti dan Chanyeol pun berbalik arah ,berjalan kembali kerumahnya.

~I Love My Brother But I love You More~

.

.

BBRAAAKKK….

Suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar, Tao yang sudah sampai dirumah langsung membuka dan menutup pintu rumah dengan kasar. Kris yang sedang duduk di sofa bersantai membaca buku diruang tengah terkaget saat mendengar suara pintu. Namun, Kris kembali cuek dan melanjutkan membacanya. Kris tahu siapa yang membanting pintu, dengan terburu-buru Tao membuka sepatu dengan asal dan berlari kearah Kris dengan nafas yang terenggah-enggah.

"Kris-ge ..hosh…hosh..apa benar..hosh..kau akan bertanding dengan Yeollie hyung."

Kris yang melihat Tao, langsung menutup buku tebalnya, meletakan buku itu di sisi sofa yang kosong. Berjalan kearah dapur meninggalkan Tao yang sedang ter-enggah-enggah, dari arah dapur Kris keluar dan memegang segelas air putih, memberikan air minum itu pada Tao. Tao yang mengerti langsung meraih gelas itu dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Nde..gege akan bertanding basket dengan Yeollie, Kau tahu gege tidak suka kalah ja-."

"Untuk kali ini saja biarkan Yeollie menang ge-."

"Jadi, kau menyukai yeollie Tao ?."

"A-anu..ii-itu."

Tao bingung harus menjawab Kris apa,saat Tao mengatakan untuk meminta Kris membiarkan Chanyeol untuk menang itu refleks Tao mengatakan itu dengan tidak sadar. Entah kenapa saat Chanyeol tadi mengatakan jika kalah ia akan menyerah tentang Tao, membuat Tao menjadi tidak rela dan Tao sampai sekarang tidak berani menjawab pernyataan cinta Chanyeol bahwa ia juga mencintai Chanyeol. Kris yang melihat Tao menundukan kepalanya, memainkan ujung bajunya hanya menghela nafas.

"Masuk ke kamar dan tidurlah."

Tanpa banyak bicara Tao pun menaiki tangga satu persatu menuju kamarnya. Kris yang masih berada di ruang tengah, terlihat wajahnya sangat kesal, menggepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat menahan emosinya. Kris sekarang sangat kesal, adiknya kini meminta dirinya untuk kalah hanya untuk se-orang namja. Kini Kris dapat melihat jelas perhatian dan kasih sayang Tao terhadap dirinya mulai berkurang, entah kenapa itu membuat Kris merasa kesal.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan Chanyeol menang dan merebut adik ku." Gumam kris pada dirinya sendiri.

~I Love My Brother But I love You More~

.

.

-PERTANDINGAN KRISYEOL-

Saat ini Tao sedang menyaksikan pertandingan sang kakak Kris VS Chanyeol. Hampir seluruh murid menonton pertandingan itu sekarang, berita pertandingan battle antara Prince Ice dengan Prince Charming di sekolah mereka membuat se-isi sekolah menjadi gempar. Kini sudah babak ke 2, namun skor terlihat Team Kris yang terdiri dari anak-anak basket mendapatkan skor 32 sedangkan Team Chanyeol yang terdiri dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang ia yakini bisa bermain basket mendapatkan skor 30. Dalam pertandingan ini team Chanyeol terus-terusan diserang oleh team Kris.

DUG…DUG…DUG…DUG….

Chanyeol kini sedang mendribble bola melewati lawan-lawan yang menghalangi dirinya, dengan teknik yang Chanyeol punya, Chanyeol berhasil masuk ke daerah lawan. Rings di depan mata, dan seketika Kris sudah berada di hadapan Chanyeol untuk menghadang-nya, hanya ada satu cara yaitu melakukan slam dunk (sebutan untuk lemparan tinggi ), dengan nafas yang ter-enggah enggah Chanyeol memadang mata Kris, dari kedua mata itu terpancar mata yang sama-sama tidak mau kalah.

Chanyeol pun melompat sangat tinggi dan melempar bola basket itu ke Rings Kris dan SHAAACK….bola itu tepat masuk kedalam Rings, membuat skor keduanya menjadi sama 32. Tao yang melihat Chanyeol berhasil memasukkan bola ke rings, langsung bersorak gembira.

"ARGGHHHT…."

Terdengar suara teriakan kesakitan, Tao yang mendengar suara yang ia hafal langsung mencari sosok suara itu dan benar saja, Tao melihat Chanyeol sedang meringgis ke-sakitan akibat pergelangan kaki kanannya terkilir karena lompatan tinggi yang ia lakukan tadi tidak mendarat dengan baik, membuat pergelangan kakinya menjadi terkilir.

"Sudahlah Yeollie….kita sudahi saja, aku cukup senang ko dengan hasil imbang kita."

"Jangan memaksakan diri Yeollie, kajja kita ke ruang UKS."

"Aniyo….kalau tidak menjadi juara 1 tidak ada artinya bodoh."

Tao yang medengar ucapan Chanyeol menatap terluka, demi dirinya Chanyeol yang sedang terluka dengan mati-matian rela tetap ingin mengalahkan Kris, sedangkan Kris yang berada tidak jauh dari lapangan melihat tatapan Tao yang tidak henti-hentinya memandang Chanyeol. Padahal dulu dimata Tao hanya Kris yang Tao pandang.

"Kita lanjutkan atau kita berhenti disini Chanyeol."

"Hehehehe….tentu saja kita lanjutkan, aku tidak akan kalah dari mu."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Chanyeol dengan menahan sakit di kakinya terus-terusan berlari sambil mendribble bola, karena Chanyeol yang sedang terluka membuat permainan Chanyeol menjadi mudah bagi lawan untuk merebut bola darinya. Kini Kris sedang berlari menuju Rings Chanyeol , dengan tenanga yang tersisa Chanyeol menahan Kris, Kris pun melempar bola dengan tinggi menuju Ring dan…

SHAACKKK ! PRIIIIITTTTTTT…!

Bola masuk berbarengan dengan suara peluit yang terdengar dari wasit. Kini skor pertandingan Team Kris 35 dan Team Chanyeol 32 ,pemenangannya adalah Team Kris. Tao yang melihat pertandingan berakhir terjatuh lemas, tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan kalah. Kris dan team-nya bersorak senang, perlahan Kris menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang tertunduk lemas dengan memegang pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir.

"Tepati janji mu Chanyeol, Jangan dekati adik ku."

Kris pun berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan lapangan basket dan menarik Tao untuk ikut pulang bersama Kris, dari kejauhan Tao menengok kebelakang dan melihat Chanyeol sedang memandang Tao dengan tersenyum pahit.

"Gege…Biarkan aku merawat Yeollie hyung, dia terluka ge."

"Aniyo."

"Gege…kumohon…hiks…"

"Cepat jalan."

Dengan paksa Kris menarik tangan Tao untuk pulang kerumah, sejujurnya Kris tidak tega melihat Tao menangis dan memohon seperti ini, tapi karena Kris tidak ingin suatu saat nanti Tao memiliki namjachingu, lalu Tao di tinggalkan begitu saja dan Tao merasa sakit Hati, sungguh Kris akan menghukum dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga Tao dengan baik. Tao yang di seret Kris hanya dapat memegang dada kirinya ,'sakit….seperti inikah rasanya jika hati terluka..hiks…hiks..Yeollie hyung.' Sedangkan Chanyeol yang sedang dibantu berjalan oleh temannya menuju UKS tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. 'Sial….Aku kalah ! Tao mianhae…ternyata memang tidak mungkin.'

Disaat Tao sudah mulai terlepas dari Brother Complex-nya, Kris malah tidak terima sang adik membagi perhatian dan cintanya pada namja lain. Bagaimana nasib Chanyeol dan Tao ?

**TBC**

**DON'T FORGET REVIEW ^^**

Ehehehhehe…..Mianhae jika chapter ini singkat itu karenakan chapter depan FF ini akan ENDING ^^

Dan, saya ingin tanya haruskah saya bikin ChanTao ehem…'NC-an' (u,u)

#plak, semoga banyak yang bilang tidak :p

Untuk FF yang lain akan publish bareng dengan project FF yang baru dengan cast KrisTao & KaiTao,

akan di update semuanya hari Kamis malam jadi akan ada 5 FF yang di update ^^,

(2 KrisTao, HunTao, Hotao, KaiTao) complete Uke Tao semua :D

Yang belum tinggal ChenTao ._.a (belum dapet feelnya -.-)

Jeongmal mianhae udah buat Reader nunggu lama dengan FF ku

semoga pada ga bosen/marah nunggu FF ku #deep bow

Balasan Review :

**Miel Macchiato** : kamu ChanTao shipper ya *O* #tos :p

Gomawo buat review ya ^^ #peluk+Hug

**Ajib4ff :** tentu saja boleh eonni catat dengan baiknya (089652110122)^^ ditunggu #plak :p

Gomawo buat review ya ^^ #peluk+Hug

**Ru-ie :** hahahah (u,u) ru-ie selalu mengingatkan tentang penulisan nama tokoh, tapi saya selalu melakukannya kesalahan lagi :D semoga sekarang typo berkurang dan penulisan benar #hope

Gomawo buat review ya ^^ #peluk+Hug

**Lee EunSeok :** hahhaha…review kamu lucu, tao pura2 brother complex, spertinya memang gitu…modus gaya baru XD muka kris emang cocok jadi antagonis ,setuju deh sama kamu #eaaa

Gomawo buat review ya ^^ #peluk+Hug

**Ayulopetyas11 :** seneng amat liat Chanyeol menggenaskan :p

Uwaahhh…nemu Tao uke shipper lagi *O* nde ….insya allah di semua FF ku tidak ada Kray Moment ._. oppa mu tampan ? aigoooo…..kenalin #kedip2 gaje XD Gomawo buat review ya ^^ #peluk+Hug

**Onix hangel :** nde…gomawo eonnie ^^ saranghae :p

Gomawo buat review ya ^^ #peluk+Hug

**Hye Rin Shin :** Nde…tapi eon bakal update FF KaiTaonya rabu/kamis ini saeng ^^

Kris di siksa #mikir keras, haruskah ?

Kalau bikin bang naga di siksa abis, mungkin bikin FF dimana Tao seorang psikopat yang menyiksa namjachingunya O.O FF genre kejam XD

Nado saranghaeyooooo~~~~ Gomawo buat review ya ^^ #peluk+Hug

**Aiiu d'freaky :** waaaaa….Tao uke shipper #lari-lari gaje, saya senangggg XD

Aniyo…baekhyun ga pantes jadi orang ke-3/perusak hubungan orang ._. tunggu tanggal mainnya #wink

Gomawo buat review ya ^^ #peluk+Hug

**ZiTao99 :** couple kris ? KRIS GA PUNYA COUPLE…BIARIN AJA SINGLE !

#capslok jebol akibat emosi, hehehehe….biar aja kris ga punya couple, hukuman buat kris karna banyak selingkuh….! Gomawo buat review ya ^^ #peluk+Hug

**Nurul Fajrianti :** yoooo…..kita emang Tao Uke Shipper ^^/

Jinjja ? haruskah eonnie bikin FF ChanTao lagi agar saeng senang #eaaa

Gomawo buat review ya ^^ #peluk+Hug

**Putchan :** hahahahaah…..kibar banner ChanTao ampe jamuran -.-" #PrayForPutchan

Nanti mampir kerumah putchan deh (lirik FFn Putchan) baca FFn seminggu sekali nih ._.

Gomawo buat review ya ^^ #peluk+Hug

**Han Nae Li :** hahahaha…nde ,kris emang ganggu…tapi gitu2 seme idola XD

Gomawo buat review ya ^^ #peluk+Hug

**Ohristi95 :** kris nanti single ga punya couple, biarin aja dia meratapi single-nya #evil mode on

KrisBaek ? maybe di FF lain di buat ^^ ottokeh ?

Gomawo buat review ya ^^ #peluk+Hug

**Hika-Chan** : kau ChanTao shipper eoh ? *O* peluukkk….

Omona….LayTao ? heemmmm….maybe genre ya family baru bisa, soalnya Lay itu kan kesannya Eomma di EXO :p Gomawo buat review ya ^^ #peluk+Hug

Okeh…itu balasan yang udah review chapter 2 ! mianhae, misal ya kalau ada yang engga kesebut…

Author Cuma mau bilang :

**Saranghae…jeongmal saranghae buat yang udah review**

**#peluk + kissue satu-satu XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : I Love My Brother But I love You More

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Bromance (Brother Complex) Romance, Drama

Pairing : ChanTao (Chanyeol X Tao)

Cast : Chanyeol ,Tao, Kris

Other Cast menyusul di next chapter ^^

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics.

Rating : K/T

Warning : OOC, YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

**Note **: pengenalan Tokoh ada chapter 1 ^^

HAPPY READING ^^

"Gege…Biarkan aku merawat Yeollie hyung, dia terluka ge."

"Aniyo."

"Gege…kumohon…hiks…"

"Cepat jalan."

Dengan paksa Kris menarik tangan Tao untuk pulang kerumah, sejujurnya Kris tidak tega melihat Tao menangis dan memohon seperti ini, tapi karena Kris tidak ingin suatu saat nanti Tao memiliki namjachingu, lalu Tao di tinggalkan begitu saja dan Tao merasa sakit Hati, sungguh Kris akan menghukum dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga Tao dengan baik. Tao yang di seret Kris hanya dapat memegang dada kirinya ,'sakit….seperti inikah rasanya jika hati terluka..hiks…hiks..Yeollie hyung.' Sedangkan Chanyeol yang sedang dibantu berjalan oleh temannya menuju UKS tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. 'Sial….Aku kalah ! Tao mianhae…ternyata memang tidak mungkin.'

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

~I Love My Brother But I love You More~

TOK….TOK….TOK

"Tao…ayo makan."

"Aniyo."

Lagi-lagi Tao menolak untuk makan, padahal dari kemarin malam hingga kini sudah berganti menjadi siang Tao tidak keluar kamar. Sampai-sampai Tao tidak masuk sekolah, dan mau tidak mau Kris juga tidak masuk sekolah, karena khawatir terhadap adiknya. Kini yang Kris bisa lakukan adalah menatap sarapan yang dari tadi pagi sudah di siapkan tapi belum disentuh oleh Kris. Yah…Tao tidak makan maka Kris juga tidak akan makan. Kris pun memasukkan makanan kedalam kulkas, berfikir siapa tahu Tao akan lapar dan keluar sendiri.

CEKLEKKKK

Kris membuka pintu kamarnya, merebahkan dirinya dikasur empuknya. Mengambil buku dimeja samping ranjangnya, membaca adalah hal yang Kris lakukan jika sedang bosan, baru beberapa lembar Kris membaca bukunya, Kris langsung menutup buku itu. Kejadian kemarin terulang kembali di ingatan Kris, Tao yang menangis dan terlihat sangat terluka ketika menatap Chanyeol yang telah ia kalahkan membuat Kris menghela nafasnya. Tao yang sedang mengurung diri dikamar dari kemarin membuat Kris menjadi Frustasi.

"Sepertinya memang aku harus menyerahkan Tao untuknya, benarkan eomma ?."

Tanya Kris pada sebuah bingkai foto yang berukuran sedang terletak di meja belajarnya, dimana namja kecil berambut hitam legam sedang memeluk wanita yang sangat cantik, dan namja kecil berambut blode yang dirangkul oleh namja tampan. Mereka adalah Tao, Kris, Eomma dan Appa-nya. Setetes liquid bening jatuh di pipi Kris. Mengingat kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan pesan akan sang eomma membuat Kris menangis.

**-FLASBACK-**

"Bagaimana jalan-jalan hari ini kau senang Tao ?."

Tanya Yeoja cantik kepada Tao yang masih berusia 14 tahun, Tao yang berada di bangku belakang mobil sedang memainkan boneka panda-nya yang ia dapat dari taman bermain tadi langsung menatap eomma-nya dan mengangguk. Yeoja cantik yang melihat senyuman Tao langsung mengusap-usap surai lembut anaknya.

"Kris…Gweachanayo ? kenapa kau diam."

Sekarang namja Tampan yang sedang menyetir khawatir melihat anak sulungnya dari mereka pulang hanya menatap keluar jendela saja, biasa-nya Kris akan mengajak Tao berbicara tapi kini Kris hanya diam saja.

"Gweachana appa."

Jawab Kris yang tidak ingin membuat Appa dan Eomma-nya yang kini sedang melihat dirinya khawatir. Sang Appa yang mendengarkan ucapan Kris langsung tersenyum dan melanjutkan menyetir. Dimobil dipenuhi ocehan Tao yang selalu bercerita apa saja, sedangkan Kris masih dengan acara diam-nya. Sejujurnya Kris merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Rasa-nya seperti akan terjadi sesuatu.

DON…DON….DON….

Terdengar suara klakson dengan keras, sebuah Truk yang berlawanan arah sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah mobil Kris dan Tao, Tao yang melihat hanya dapat berteriak dan takut. Dengan refleks Kris mendekap Tao agar tidak melihat truk di depannya dan berharap sang Appa dapat menghindari mobil truk itu. Membanting ke sisi kiri, berhasil melewati Truk itu, Namun….Appa Kris yang tidak bisa mengontrol laju mobilnya menjadi oleng, dan mobil itu pun menabrak pembatas sisi jalan dengan kencang. BRAAKKK…!

Samar-samar kris membuka matanya, yang ia bisa lihat hanya Tao yang sedang berteriak memanggil Eomma dan Appanya didalam mobil, tersenyum melihat sang adik sepertinya tidak terluka membuat Kris merasa lega, dengan menahan sakit dari gunjangan mobil tadi, Kris pun membawa Tao untuk keluar dari mobil ,mengecek Eomma dan Appa berharap mereka selamat. Kris pun mengecek keadaan Appa-nya meletakan jari di hidung Appa-nya, namun hembusan nafas tidak dapat Kris rasakan.

"APPA….HIKS…IREONA…JEBAL, IREONA APPAAA."

Dengan menguncangkan tubuh sang Appa berharap Appa-nya dapat bernafas kembali. Namun, itu semua mustahil. Tao yang dari jauh melihat Kris hanya dapat menangis, kaki Tao tiba-tiba merasa lemas. Dirinya tidak ingin melihat sang Appa dan Eomma-nya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Kris dengan cepat menghampiri sang Eomma.

"Eomma, kau mendengar ku kan ?."

"Eugh…Kk-kris, jagalah adik mu…uhuk…uhuk…"

"Eomma…bertahalah, aku akan memanggil bantuan."

"Aniyo….Berjanjilah kau akan membuat adik mu bahagia."

Kris tahu saat ini sang eomma sedang sekarat, dengan terisak-isak menahan tangis, Kris pun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sang Eomma untuk menjaga adiknya, bibir Kris menjadi kelu , bergetar menahan tangis. Ternyata perasaan tidak enak tadi adalah perasaan akan Kris kehilangan kedua orang tua-nya. Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa sang Eomma menyentuh pipi Kris dan tersenyum penuh cinta. Dan, perlahan tangan sang Eomma jatuh perlahan. Dan, isak tangis Kris pun semakin keras.

**-FLASBACK END-**

"Hiks…Aku akan menepati janji ku Eomma..hiks.."

Dengan kasar Kris mengusap air mata-nya, dan keluar dari kamar melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar sang adik. Dari luar kamar Kris dapat mendengar suara isak tangis Tao yang memanggil Eomma-nya. Dengan perlahan Kris membuka pintu kamar Tao dengan kunci cadangan miliknya, berjalan menghampiri gundukan besar di kasur yang Kris yakini itu adalah Tao yang sedang menangis di bawah selimut.

"Tao…Mianhae, gege tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untuk mu."

"…."

"Kau tahu gege sangat menyayangi mu Tao, semenjak orang tua kita meninggal, hanya kau yang gege miliki, Gege tidak mau kau di sakiti orang lain."

Tao yang mendengar penjelasan sang kakak, dengan perlahan membuka selimutnya. Melihat wajah sang kakak yang selama ini tidak pernah Tao lihat semenjak kejadian kecelakaan orang tuanya. Wajah Kris yang terlihat sangat menderita. Masih dengan terisak Tao menghapus air matanya, Kris yang melihat langsung membantu mengusapkan air mata Tao.

"Tao memaafkan Kris-ge, dan Tao menangis bukan karena Kris-ge, melainkan karena Tao lapar."

Kris yang mendengar perkataan Tao hanya dapat terkekeh, ternyata sang adik menangis karena gengsi tidak mau keluar kamar, dan membuat dirinya tersiksa karena menahan lapar. Tao yang mendengar Kris tertawa langsung cemburut. Dengan lembut Kris pun menarik Tao untuk keluar kamar, mengajaknya untuk makan. Kini Kris sedang menatap Tao yang sedang makan dengan lahap.

"Sepertinya Brother Complex mu sudah sembuh berkat Chanyeol,?."

Tao yang tiba-tiba mendengar Kris mengatakan sesuatu yang Tao tidak pernah duga akhirnya menghentikan aktifitas makannya.

"Kris-ge…Apa maksud mu ?."

"Kau yang dulu selalu memandang gege, sekarang hanya ada Chanyeol di mata mu, jika kau mencintai Chanyeol, gege tidak akan melarang mu ?."

Tao yang mendengar penjelasan Kris, menunduk dan berpikir apa yang dikatakan Kris benar. 'Aku mencinta Yeollie hyung.' batin Tao, Sejak Chanyeol menyatakan perasaan padanya, sekarang di fikiran Tao hanya ada Chanyeol dan mata Tao sekarang hanya ingin mencari sosok Chanyeol. Kris yang melihat Tao langsung menyendokkan lauk dan nasi lagi pada Tao, dan menyuruh Tao untuk cepat-cepat mengatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol.

~I Love My Brother But I love You More~

.

.

.

"Ada apa memanggil ku Tao ."

"Eum..ii-itu, Aku ingin mengatakan…"

Saat ini Tao sedang berusaha untuk menyampaikan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol. Setelah memanggil Chanyeol tentunya dengan bantuan Kris sang kakak, Tao dapat mengatakan perasaannya. Tao yang gugup menjadi takut-takut. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah poker facenya menatap Tao yang sedang tertunduk.

"Katakan apa ? Cepatlah…."

"Sa-sarang-hae Yeollie hyung."

Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan Tao, menatap tidak percaya bahwa Tao menyukainya. Chanyeol yang merasakan hatinya senang ingin memeluk Tao, namun…seketika ia urungkan niatnya mengingat bahwa Chanyeol telah kalah dari Kris dan Chanyeol harus fair untuk menjalankan janjinya, bahwa ia akan menyerah akan Tao.

"Jangan mengucapkan kata saranghae dengan mudahnya, Aku tidak mau dikasihani oleh mu."

Dengan cepat Chanyeol meninggalkan Tao, dan tanpa Chanyeol sadari Tao kini sedang tertunduk menangis sambil memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit. Perasaannya tidak tersampaikan, Chanyeol menolak dirinya. Kenapa ? berbagai pertanyaan dalam pikiran Tao, apakah Chanyeol sudah tidak menyukai Tao lagi. Tidak mau menyerah, Tao pun pergi ke kelas mengambil kertas dan pulpen. Membuat surat untuk Chanyeol dan mengatakan sekali lagi akan perasaan Tao. Setelah Tao selesai membuat surat, Tao pun menelefon Kris untuk ke kelas Tao, dan Tao pun memberikan suratnya kepada Kris untuk di berikan kepada Chanyeol, dengan senang hati Kris membantu adiknya.

Ditaman pukul 20:00 KTS terlihat namja seorang diri sedang duduk di bangku taman. Dia adalah Tao, saat ini Tao sedang menunggu Chanyeol di taman yang sudah ia tulis untu Chanyeol datangi, tapi sudah 1 jam Tao menunggu, Chanyeol tidak kunjung datang, perlahan liquid bening jatuh dari mata Tao, kejadian-kejadian dimana dirinya dan Chanyeol terputar kembali di ingatannya. Sekarang Tao akan menyerah ,Tao akan mengubur cintanya di dalam hati yang paling dalam, dan melupakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol.

TAP…

TAP…

TAP…

TAP…

"Hosh…Hosh…Akhirnya aku menemukan mu Tao..hosh…"

Tao yang mendengar suara Chanyeol langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap namja tinggi dengan cengiran khasnya yang sangat di sukai Tao kini berdiri di hadapan Tao. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekati Tao dan….Chanyeol pun…

"DASAR PANDA PABO ! YANG NAMANYA TAMAN ITU ADA BANYAK ,SEBUTKAN NAMA TAMANNYA BODOH..!."

Teriak Chanyeol di depan muka Tao, Tao yang mendengar teriakan Chanyeol langsung menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Yah…Tao memberikan surat tapi Tao lupa menyebutkan nama tamannya. Sehingga Chanyeol harus mencari dan memeriksa satu persatu semua Taman yang mungkin Tao kunjungi. Tao pun sadar bahwa Chanyeol mencari-cari dirinya, terbukti dengan Chanyeol yang berlari-lari ter-enggah-enggah dan baju seragam yang sudah berantakan.

"Saranghae Yeollie hyung, aku benar-benar menyukai mu…perasaan ini berbeda ketika dengan Kris-ge, aku bahkan selalu memikirkan mu, aku tidak bisa tidur karena mu, aku juga ti-"

CHUUU~~

Belum sempat Tao menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Chanyeol mengunci bibir Tao dengan sebuah ciuman, agar Tao berhenti berbicara yang menurut Chanyeol, Tao sangat cerewet, tidak mau Tao pingsan karena kehabisan nafas Chanyeol pun melepasakan ciumannya, menatap mata Tao dengan lembut.

"Akhirnya kau mengatakan suka pada ku, mianhae tadi siang ku pikir aku harus menepati janji ku pada Kris, tapi Kris membatalkannya."

"Membatalkan ? Maksud mu ?."

**-FLASBACK-**

"Ini surat dari Tao."

Kris yang baru dari kelas Tao, langsung memberikan surat kepada Chanyeol teman sekelasnya. Chanyeol yang bingung hanya menautkan alisnya sebelah. 'bukannya tadi sudah ketemu, kenapa dia mengirimi ku surat.' batin chanyeol, Kris pun mengambil tangan Chanyeol dan memberikan surat itu kepada Chanyeol.

"Tao menyuruh ku untuk memberikan surat ini setelah pulang sekolah…jika kau memang mencintai adik ku Tao, Akan kubatalkan perjanjian kita, Ottokeh ?."

Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan Kris langsung bangun dari duduknya, mensejajarkan tinggi badan mereka.

"Benarkah Kris ? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi."

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membaca surat dari Tao, dan menyambar Tas sekolahnya dan keluar dari gedung sekolah untuk menemui Tao dan mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai Tao.

**-FLASBACK END-**

"Jadi Kris-ge mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Ne, Tao bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi. "

"Apa maksud mu Yeollie hyung."

"Kau sangat polos Tao."

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi, dia adalah Kris. Dari semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari Chanyeol dan Tao ,Kris tersenyum. Melihat sang adik Tao telah menemukan se-seorang yang ia cintai dan akan menggantikan Kris untuk menjaga dan melindungi Tao. Kris pun berjalan menjauh dari taman itu menyusuri kota seoul dimalam hari, menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang. 'Tao sudah bahagia Eomma .' gumam Kris dalam hati, dan karena Kris yang berjalan menatap langit tidak melihat jalan di depannya dengan baik, ia pun menabrak seseorang.

BRUKKKK….

"Ah…mianhae aku tidak melihat."

"Gweachana…."

Dengan buru-buru namja yang ditabrak Kris pun membereskan belanjaan-nya dan melewati Kris begitu saja. Kris yang tadi membantu merapikan belanjaan namja yang di tabrak menatap kepergian namja itu.

"Dia namja atau yeoja cantik sekali ?."

Gumam Kris yang sadar akan acara terpesonanya melihat namja yang ia tabrak tadi. Detik kemudian, Kris tersenyum dan menatap langit lagi.

"Eomma, Appa….pertemukan aku dengan namja cantik tadi."

Ucap Kris pada sang bintang yang ia yakini adalah eomma dan appa-nya.

**END ^^**

Mianhae jika Happy Ending ya tidak memuaskan ._.

Dan, untuk namja yang di tabrak Kris silakan asumsikan sendiri siapa itu, heheheheheh XD

Ada project FF HunTao lagi :3 ada yang mau ?

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**KT in the house, Lee EunSeok, Aiiu d'freaky, Hye Rin Shin, Ru-ie, Ayulopetyas11, Park seung ri, **

**Putchan, Han Nae Li, Ajib4ff, Dini Kusuma, ZiTao99, Uchiha Aira, TaoHyun Addict, Onix hangel,**

**Nurul Fajrianti, Desypramitha2, Miel Macchiato, Hye Rin Shin, Ohristi95, Hika-Chan** ,

**Foi, Riyoung Kim, PrinceTae, NanaFujoshi, FelicVargas, **

**Uchiha Aira, XxStarLitxX, Shin Min Hwa, Asha lightyagamikun,**

**Nama-nama diatas adalah nama-nama reader yang baik hati karena telah mereview FF ku, karena mereka author tetep semangat buat ngelanjutin FF ini sampai tamat ^o^/**

**Gomawo nde #DeepBow+FlyingKiss :***


End file.
